A Brothers Love
by YamiBaki
Summary: A brother's love is a powerful thing. Gilbert loved Ludwig so much that he tried his best to keep him alive...


A mother's love can be a powerful thing. It is said that it is the most powerful thing in the world. Some mothers have even proven to show super-human like strength when it comes to saving their children. But a Brother's love is the same. What a sibling would do just to save their brothers and/or sisters is almost as equally strong as a mother's love for her children. This is a story about a brother that did everything he could to save his younger brother's life...

This story takes place on a cold mid-autumn day somewhere in the mid-western states in a small town. Two young teenagers, an American by the name of Alfred, who had blond hair with a cowlick and dark blue eyes, worked the nightshift with his twin brother Matthew, who had short, wavy blond hair that reached his shoulders and soft violet eyes, at the town's general store. Every night the two would just stay and chat or listen to music, since not that many customers came in to buy things at night.

On one special, quiet night, while no customers were shopping, Matthew was restocking the shelves and Alfred was mopping the floor, HE walked in. A young man with whiter then snow hair and bright red eyes entered the store. He was wearing a formal suit, with a red tie and a black undershirt. He looked around the store, a look of desperation and devotion on his face as he looked around. After spotting what he was looking for, he quickly made his way towards the dairy isle, opening the fridge and pulling out a glass container of milk. His red eyes examined it quickly, before forcefully slamming the fridge's door and walking out, taking long strides as he walked out the door without paying for the milk. Matthew, having seen the young man frowned, "Alfred!" he shouted, his voice barely above a whisper, "He's stealing the milk!" Alfred, turning his head quickly dropped the mop and ran after the young man. But once outside, he was shocked to find the man was already gone. Rising a brow, Alfred turned and walked inside, "did you catch him?" Matthew asked his brother. Alfred shook his head, "nope, dude vanished before I had the chance too."

A few days later, the incident occurred again.

The same young man with whiter then snow hair and bright red eyes walked in while Matthew was counting the money in the register, and Alfred was in the bathroom. The young man didn't bother to glance at Matthew, he just headed towards the dairy isle again and opened the fridge door, grabbing another glass container of milk and slamming it shut once again. The sound of the fridge door being slammed shut caught Matthew's attention, looking up he spotted the young man walking away quickly with the container of milk in his hand. Matthew rounded the corner and ran after the man, determined to catch him and make him pay for both milks. He rushed outside but soon found that the young man was nowhere to be found. Confused he walked inside, watching as Alfred came back from the bathroom. He explained the situation and both teens sighed, next time they will be ready to catch this thief and make him pay.

The young man soon appeared once again. The same young man with whiter then snow hair and bright red eyes, entered the store, paying no attention to the two teens, and headed towards the dairy isle, snatching that familiar glass container of milk and slamming the door shut. That look of desperation and devotion never leaving his face as he walked out, taking long strides as he hurried to leave the store. The two teens, slightly more prepared this time, quickly followed the young man out of the store. He hurried down the town's main street, which were only lit with the help of the few street lamps they had. The two teens followed as the young man soon made his way to a familiar dirt path, just at the edge of the woods. The teens found themselves struggling to catch up to the man, huffing as beads of sweat rolled down their faces. The two closed their eyes and took deep breathes. When they opened their eyes the young man was gone. Sighing, the two made their way further down the dirt path that lead to a small cemetery. This was where they had buried their late grandmother. The young man was nowhere in sight, as the two were just about to turn around and leave, they heard a soft noise. Turning, they closed their eyes and concentrated, searching for the source of the noise. They soon identified it as the sound of a small baby crying.

The source of the sound seemed to be coming from the ground in front of a large tombstone, marking the death of two brothers. Matthew looked around and soon found two shovels conveniently leaning against another old tomb just next to the one the two brothers were buried. Matthew grabbed the shovels and threw one towards his brother, who successfully caught it and nodded, knowing what to do. The two teens then began to dig, and dig, and dig, until the coffin began to come into view.

As they dug, the sound became louder and louder. Soon, when the coffin came into full view, Alfred threw his shovel away and used his strength to pull the lid off the coffin. What was inside shocked the two boys. Inside the coffin they found the body of the young man with whiter then snow hair and bright red eyes, dead, and in his arms was a baby with blond hair and light blue eyes, around them were the three glass containers, all empty. Alfred then reached out and gently picked up the crying child, cradling it in his arms as it soon fell asleep. Matthew watched his brother gently cradle the infant, before turning to read the tombstone.

'Here lies Gilbert Beilschmidt, 18, and Ludwig Beilschmidt, 7 months. Beloved sons, friends, and grandsons.'

Matthew turned to stare at his brother, who returned his gaze in shock.

The poor child was mistakenly buried alive and the spirit of his deceased brother kept him alive until he was found. He had even left the shovels near their tombstone so that they could dig Ludwig out.

The two blonds turned to look at the young man in the coffin, and they could have sworn they saw him smile, no longer looking desperate, but looking at peace. His little brother was in good hands now...

The love of a mother is indeed a powerful thing... But no one can deny that the love an older brother has for their siblings is as equally strong...

* * *

A/N: GAH! The story was deleted and I had to re-write it again! D: I am NOT amused!

This was a really sweet story, originally it was called 'A Mother's Love' but i wanted to change it, we already know that moms around the world are sweet and would do anything for their children, but I think it's time we show how much siblings really care for each other. I'm glad I was able to share this with everyone :D well, I hope you enjoyed it, I shall see you next time, ciao!


End file.
